


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 21

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Winter Solstice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Solstizio d'inverno"AU: A Thousand Years





	

Blaine _adorava_ il solstizio d’inverno: andavano a festeggiarlo ogni tanto nella casa che avevano acquistato per l’occasione a Kiruna, in Svezia – beh, per l’esattezza si trasferivano lì verso l’inizio di dicembre e ripartivano alla fine gennaio, in modo da godersi la notte boreale.

Aveva abitato lì per un certo periodo da solo, durante la sua giovinezza, perché l’idea di un luogo totalmente immerso nella notte per mesi lo aveva affascinato, specialmente perché, nonostante le bizzarre circostanze climatiche, la vita continuava come se nulla fosse: gli edifici erano perennemente illuminati e, anche quando case, palazzi e negozi esprimevano il loro pieno fulgore, questo non era comunque sufficiente ad oscurare l’aurora boreale (soprattutto all’epoca, quando l’elettricità non era ancora giunta a disturbare i colori della notte).

Certo, la vita era noiosa, si parlava sempre e comunque dell’area polare – nulla a che fare con l’inverno newyorkese, quando il sole tramontava alle cinque e lasciava loro quasi quindici ore per uscire, andare a teatro e mangiare, o anche solo camminare sotto la neve illuminata dal tripudio di decorazioni natalizie.

Eppure era diventato un rito, tanto che spesso vi dedicavano giusto pochi giorni piuttosto che farne a meno, giusto in tempo per la festa delle luci ed il Natale, per poi tornarsene a New York in tempo per festeggiare in modo più mondano il capodanno.

Tanto la casa era sempre lì, tenuta in ordine da un’agenzia di pulizie, pronta per accoglierli in ogni momento: legno e vetro alle pareti, ardesia sul tetto, così simile alle case vicine e a quelle delle bambole, tinte nei loro colori pastello; esattamente come i vicini appendevano ghirlante di pino e fiocchi rossi alla porta, decoravano gli ampi davanzali interni delle loro finestre con alberelli in miniatura, statuine di porcellana raffiguranti Babbi Natali o angeli di cristallo: Kurt appendeva fiocchi di neve di vetro satinato striato d’azzurro alle tende, così che dondolassero come neve vera e lui si occupava di tenere sempre acceso il fuoco, visto che il suo compagno ne aveva un (ragionevole) terrore; giravano per le strade coperte di neve, stretti l’uno all’altro sottobraccio, beati nel sapere che erano le due del pomeriggio e loro erano fuori, in mezzo agli altri, nel buio confortante di una notte piena di stelle, sotto lampioni accesi e decorazioni luminose in ogni dove.

Compravano candele a decine, preferendole all’elettricità, e le accendevano in giro per la casa dentro paralumi decorati, in modo che creassero graziosi giochi di luce sulle pareti – qui delle stelle, qui il profilo di un cervo nella neve, qui un bambino che gioca a costruire un pupazzo di neve; sistemavano le lanterne di vetro anche alle finestre, in modo che dalle loro si potesse ammirare, come da quelle di chiunque altro per la strada, il riposante chiarore della luce.

Leggevano, riguardavano vecchi film che tiravano fuori solo in quelle occasioni, spesso dimenticavano persino di controllare su internet per sapere che ne era del resto del mondo, mentre loro rimanevano lì a godersi quella notte accogliente come bambini per cui non era mai l’ora di andare a dormire; decoravano l’albero, uno nuovo ogni anno che si facevano recapitare per posta, e ormai non sapevano più dove mettere le decorazioni (sia lì che a New York, Milano, Monaco, Vienna e in qualunque delle loro case in cui avevano deciso di festeggiare il Natale negli anni), perché finivano per comprarne sempre di nuove e Kurt non avrebbe mai tollerato un albero su cui ogni cosa non fosse perfettamente coordinato; il bollitore non aveva quasi mai tempo di raffreddarsi, perché il profumo del té e delle tisane era così piacevole, la tazza bollente tra le loro mani gelide così confortante, anche se tutto finiva invariabilmente nello scarico del lavandino appena perduto l’ultimo tepore. A volte Kurt preparava persino i biscotti, e Blaine osservava incantato farina, uova, latte, spezie, tutte cose che le loro dispense non vedevano che in quel periodo dell’anno e solo perché il suo compagno si divertiva a fare tutto quel trambusto in onore dei vecchi tempi della sua infanzia – lui era sempre stato più pratico: _Ma se comprassimo l’impasto già pronto e ritagliassimo e infornassimo quello? Col fatto che è industriale ci sono gli aromi chimici che profumano di più di quelli naturali_ , ma l’altro scuoteva la testa sconsolato, perché _Davvero, Blaine? Come sopravvivevi, prima?_ , e lui ridacchiava rispondendo _Avevo chi lo faceva per me, lo sai_.

Si mettevano persino a decorarli, alla fine, e la casa profumava di spezie e dolci per giorni, mentre i biscotti venivano impacchettati e regalati ai vicini di casa, che accoglievano estasiati la gentilezza di questi due americani così bizzarri.

 _Dovreste proprio tornare in estate_ , dicevano loro, _Quando le giornate sono lunghe: a giugno e luglio non cala mai il sole! E ci sono feste e balli e si festeggia il Solstizio d’estate con ghirlande di fiori_.

Ma loro sorridevano educatamente e spiegavano che magari, chissà, l’anno venturo...

E poi tornavano beati alla loro casa immersa nella neve e nel silenzio, rotto solo dal crepitio del fuoco, dalle voci di un film o dal gracchiare di qualche vecchio disco.

– Ti ho regalato il cd di questo album, perché devi torturare così le mie orecchie, Blaine? – sospirava Kurt ogni volta.

– Gracchiava così anche quando ti ho conosciuto, mio adorato.

– Le mie orecchie non erano così sensibili, all’epoca dei grammofoni.

– Avevano il loro innegabile fascino.

– Oh, lo ricordo bene. Poi arrivò il vinile negli anni Quaranta e tu dovesti convertire la tua intera collezione, più o meno in preda al panico.

– Non ero in preda al panico. È che il passaggio da un supporto all’altro, in certi e specifici casi, mi crea ansia.

– È vero: da cd a mp3 andò meravigliosamente.

– Quattro secoli di discografia in un unico supporto grande quanto il palmo di una mano – Blaine sospirò beato – Ricordi quando, prima di ogni viaggio, dovevamo imballare dischi e grammofono?

– E io ti imploravo di non farlo.

– Eri convinto che avrei sottratto spazio prezioso ai tuoi abiti.

– Le cabine delle navi e le carrozze avevano una capienza specifica, Blaine.

– Così come le compagnie di volo di oggi, tesoro; e, oggi come allora, tu non sei assolutamente in grado di rientrare nel bagaglio massimo consentito.

– Il mio stile ha bisogno di _spazio_ – rideva Kurt, dandogli una leggera gomitata – Un po’ meno del mio ego, ma quello fortunatamente non si pesa. O, peggio ancora, del _tuo_ ego.

– Il _mio_ ego, Kurt?

– Autunno 1923: eravamo a cena--

– Sì e io, durante una performance che _tu_ giudicasti “eccessivamente partecipata”, saltai sul pianoforte a coda dei nostri ospiti. In compenso, padroni di casa ed invitati erano in deliquio. Me lo rinfaccerai in eterno?

L’altro ghignava, facendo scintillare i canini – Beh, di tempo ne ho.


End file.
